


[podfic] Since The Last Time Somebody Died

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Titans, Young Avengers
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coping, Dimension Travel, Gen, Imperialism, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, adjustment, language learning, teen heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the original story: "Noh-Varr crash-lands in the Altered Marvel Cinematic Universe and finds himself unexpectedly taken in by a team of young heroes unlike any he's ever met before, in a world full of wonders he could never have imagined.</p><p>Features shameless exposition, Noh-Varr being a good imperialist, and a fair amount of going on about how awesome music is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Since The Last Time Somebody Died

If you would prefer to download the story, you can [get it directly](https://archive.org/download/sincethelasttime/sincethelasttime.mp3) from the Internet Archive.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story or have any notes about audio quality, please let me know!


End file.
